Patients with an abdominal aortic aneurysm may also have one or more aneurysms in their (internal and/or external) iliac arteries. Other patients may experience one or more iliac artery aneurysms without having an abdominal aortic aneurysm. Treatment of iliac aneurysms with non-inflatable devices or prostheses, such as but not limited to textile or extruded grafts and/or stent-grafts, typically with an integral or modular stent, currently can require two access points on each of the patient's legs to bring a guidewire up and over the aortic bifurcation and also can require three guidewires to deploy a prosthesis at the iliac aneurysm.